To Bellatrix: Letters From Her Mother, Druella
by Owls The Sailor
Summary: Dear Bellatrix... / This is for the Owlery Challenge on the Hogwarts Houses Challenges forum. These are letters from Druella Black to her daughter, Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. First

Dear Bellatrix,

The weather in France had quite abysmal since your father and I arrived last Tuesday. We were hoping to get away from the weather in England, but it seems it has only chased us farther south. I have been thinking of staying with my sister in her chateau on the coast; though, that would be such a youthful thing to do, and my years as a young woman faded with your nuptials, for which I do not hate you for but rather have a deep regret for the lose of my youth. My sister seems to think now is the perfect time for her to start pointing out the grey streak of hair I have, but I would have you know that a lock of grey is quite lady-like and quite the sign of good breeding. How? You may ask my mother, though she would have an equally perplexing answer.

That is to say, I mean to wish you well in your new marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix. I did so already at the ceremony, but I deem it worthy of a letter as well. You now have a an even more dignifying position as not only a Black, but as a Lestrange. It would be wise of you to wear such a title well, as you undoubtedly will. Nonetheless, you should know the weight placed upon your shoulders is great, and I expect much from you as such.

You have made me proud, Bellatrix, my daughter. You have made your father proud. This family is proud of you.

I also write this letter to inform you of some arrangements I have made on your behalf. Your robes and trunks, should already be at the Lestrange Manor, the house elves will have dealt with that. However, I have instructed them not to bring your furnishings over. I presumed that they would provide much for you there. If you so desire to have some artifact from the manor, you are still allowed through the wards, and the house elves will serve you.

We did gift you a house elf or two, I believe for your wedding. As well as a very handsome sum into your Gringotts vault. Use both wisely, daughter; they each have limited use.

Your father wishes to send you his regards as well, or at least that is what I assumed he told me at breakfast this morning, in that gruff and uncouth way of his. I hope Rodolphus doesn't do such horrid things like grow out his beard and never trim it. I'm certain you know how to deal with him if he does.

I will also be attaching a few potions to this letter: one set is for your fertility, another for your husband's. Your father and I expect grandchildren sooner rather later, Bellatrix, as I'm sure you understand. Dangerous times are upon, my child, and we don't have time to waste with the fickle matter of the Black family heir.

I do wish you well in your endeavors Bellatrix. Send your sister my love.

Your Mother,

 _Druella Black_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **WC- 521**

 **Prompts-**

 **Dignifying: QP**

 **Robes: DC**

 **Druella Black writing to Bellatrix: Owlery**

 **Hope you enjoy. I'll post a link to my partner Sanchita's letter as Bellatrix writing to Druella (me) once she's posts it. Don't forget to review if you liked it, maybe give some headcanons for Druella because I can find nothing on this woman.**

 **Hoots, Owls**

 **P.S. this is the link to the next letter:** **s/12050177/1/Letters-from-Bellatrix-to-Druella**


	2. Second

My Dear Bellatrix,

Your flattery precedes you, daughter, may it take you far. As to your Grandmother Rosier, she was always a very perplexing woman of waning morals in her later years and also her younger ones. She was a Ravenclaw, ironically. However, she would speak on a woman's aging as a mastery of grace if done correctly. Then, of course, she would begin to feed a dead bird crumbs from an empty bag, so her wizened advice was fragile in comparison. There is no need for you to worry, though; if you are anything like the Blacks you will age gracefully and not descend into madness like my mother.

Believe me, my daughter, I anxiously await a visit from you. All the books in the small library here have yet to keep my interest for longer than a few hours, and your father is out at times of the day, meeting with colleagues. I barely know what to do with myself! Your mother-in-law is desitute; and if she does not learn her place soon, send word and I will be there in two days time.

The money, Bellatrix, I do trust you with it, but I feel it is necessary to reiterate its importance is not for frivolity but purpose. Your husband will not have access to it, unless you wish him to. It is for keeping you well in times when I can not personally assist in that matter. Such circumstances as those mentioned in your letter as urgent.

Serving in the Dark Lord's ranks is a great honor, my child, but also a great burden. It will take from doing the deeds a wife should be doing such as arranging social events and taking to the family's affairs. You must do these tasks dutifully and with the utmost conviction to your husband.

I spoke with your father on the matter, briefly at tea. He was quite adamant that you not join; he does not wish either of his daughters to be fighting the most certainly bloody war that the Dark Lord wishes. As a woman and your mother, I will speak in his opposite. You will gain respect, along with your husband, for joining. There is an honor in that work, a pride for our blood and our people as well. It will also ensure your safety and your children's safety, as well as your sister's and my own. Rodolphus may even have your safety at heart in this endeavor, or he could quite easily relish the fight – I wish that it is for your safety, Bellatrix; there is no use in an husband who has no interest in your living or dying.

There would be not an ounce of shame in joining his ranks, but there will be much hardship, which you will need your wits about you at all times in order to overcome. You are smart and very skilled with magic, but you are human. You will live and breathe and one day die. As your mother, I can only hope your death comes after mine. By joining him that may happen more easily, but by not, the same result could occur.

You ask for my opinion on this matter, so I shall give it. He will raise your status, he will bring you honor, and in turn, you will bring this family great honor and respect. Join and I believe you will rise, my child, but stay true. I will only have regret if you fail.

I must also mention that your father sends more gruff regards to your new husband and yourself. I believe he did send you the knife, though my certainty on the matter wanes. He did mention, quite clearly, after dinner that it was yours and yours alone. I have doubts that you need a muggle weapon to defend you, so perhaps it is to simply look pretty.

Your Mother,

 _Druella Black_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Third story today, second letter (with three more to go!)**

 **WC- 654**

 **Prompts -**

 **(word) desitute: QP**

 **(word) Books: DC**

 **and the Owlery challenge too**

 **Hoots, Owls**

 **P.S. Read Bellatrix's response here:** **s/12050177/2/Letters-from-Bellatrix-to-Druella**


	3. Third

Dear Bellatrix,

I have managed to convince your father to go back to England. He of course was quite against the idea for his 'health'. I had other ideas about the matter of why, but because I am his wife and a respectable lady, I said nothing. Oh, and he has been complaining about his tea lately, perhaps there is a need for a change. There might be a chance of us having a dinner then, back in England, with your sister and her husband as well.

The Black Manor is indeed a beautiful place, that I too am missing dearly and that I wish you could inherit. Since you were not born a son, I have no means to give it to you. Your father is at a lose with what to do with it. I suggested we turn into a finishing school for young witches to teach them the ways of a proper lady and not the 'muggle studies' curriculum that Hogwarts introduced, but of course he rarely listens to anything I say.

When I return, I promise to introduce that wretched mother-in-law of yours to some manners that every Black should be treated with. Then, we could possibly redecorate. I hear the grounds of the Lestrange Manor are some of the most beutiful in the world and also some of the most deadly.

I have no doubts towards your abilities, my child, it's merely your capability. You are young, and youth is something that you should be cherishing. Unfortunately, war is always afoot and quickly sweeps youth away with it. You are free to be innocent now, for a few moments at least. For now, naivety is combated with a sweep of the hand and nothing more. But with war you lose such novelties. You cannot learn while in war; you must already know everything.

You may be right about Narcissa, but I also fear that she will not have the same freedom as you do. Her husband is nowhere near as strong as Rodolphus; and his rank in, society lower. In fact, their match was not one I supported, but the Malfoys had money of which your father had some urgent need. She is lucky, though, as her dowry was smaller than yours.

What I fear most, Bellatrix, is not that you will not prove worthy or that you will fail; it is that you will do so with wrong convictions. Muggles and mudbloods are not worthy of magic and its infinity abilities because they shunned it. They turned the door to our kind and we will not open it again on our own accord. To muggles, magic would be too powerful, put it in their hands and there would be war beyond anything you could imagine. They have very little mind for such complex matters as those we deal with every day. They burned our trust thousands of years ago. Of course, that is quite magnanimous of me.

We are honorable people, Bellatrix, remember that and remember why. Don't let your mind be torn by this war, it is far too valuable to land in the wrong hands.

I will do my part in protecting you as well, my child. We have many contacts inside this Death Eaters society. They are family and friends who would not benefit at all from your death as well as many partners of your father's who have a loyalty to our trade and money. Your safety is above all important.

I have confidence that you will make me proud no matter what you do. There is powerful blood running through your vein, blood that will never be spilled without great cause or purpose.

I am always with you, my daughter. In fact, there will be a portrait made of me upon my death and delivered to you, so my likeness will forever be a wise adviser.

Your father has also instructed me to tell you of a potions shop located on Knockturn Alley. I'll leave their card attach here. He said they may help with the knife's purpose, and perhaps a few _other_ things.

Your Mother,

 _Druella Black_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Word count - 689_**

 ** _Prompts -_**

 ** _Magnanimous_** ** _: QP_**

 ** _Always: Drabble Club_**

 ** _And of course the owlery challenge._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Hoots, Owls_**


	4. Fourth

Dear Bellatrix,

I find it time to reiterate that I only expect a letter a week from either you or you sister. It has been that way since you were in school, so I doubt you have forgotten it; however, since you seem to that a week is too long between correspondence, I must apologize. Your father threw quite the fit when he found out you had joined the Dark Lord's ranks. He wanted to go to England immediately and put some profane things in equally profane places. I only barely managed to get him to agree to stay a few more days to pack and get the house in order. He left four days ago, but I had to stay as I had a few events to host and attend here before I could come back to England. Then, after the Greengrass Gala, my sister decided that it would be the perfect time for me to visit. I dared not refuse her. So now, an apology is in order.

I arrived at the Manor last night to find your father had abandoned all but the dining room and his bedroom to dust. I have been married to that man for thirty years, and he has yet to understand some of the simplest things. That goes to say, me being the strongest of us might be a misconception though as to on which side, I have not the slightest clue.

I spoke to my sister about the finishing school. She spoke about how she wanted to find the same for your cousins, but Beauxbatons has started to implement a similar curriculum to Hogwarts, which I find quite terrible. Beauxbatons has many more students than Hogwarts, meaning that message is reaching across Europe and no doubt has already infected America. At this point, it is not even a shame, but rather, a total lack of standard.

Have no doubts that when I arrive, your mother-in-law will be educated in the ways of Black hospitality. Oddly enough, your mother-in-law is next on my list of correspondence. She sent me a letter detailing some of the events she was planing and extending an invitation to me to attend them, all of them. In one letter, that woman asked me to a season of events. The total lack of decorum took me off guard, but then she asked if I could assist her with her charity events in the upcoming months. I barely even know how to respond. Saying no would imply that I have something better to do, which unless an owl crashes through my window in the next minute, I will be doing no such thing at that time; and Saying yes would require me to be in league with that woman and show that our families are strong, but I would have to spend hours every day with her. If I recall from your betrothal negotiations, she was very pushy, and at events, she always seemed to be gossiping about me. It makes me more grateful that your sister's mother-in-law is dead. However, we all have battles to fight, and mine will be with your awful mother-in-law and the Department of Education at the Ministry of Magic– I will not stand for my grandchildren being taught 'muggle studies'.

On the matter of your sister, I believe you are right: she should be proud of her husband. This, however, could mean disaster for her if Lucius were to somehow fail. As for her thoughts towards you, she may be fearful of your death, as well as her husband's, and such a thing would be far more disastrous for us all. Her worry is the same as mine, my child. When you are well, we are well, but if you are not, we most certainly will not be. You work for a powerful man and a dangerous one, remember that.

I am very proud of you, and so is your aunt. I can speak for your father, as I am his wife, and say he is as well; I'm afraid I cannot confirm the validity of that statement, though. You have my blessing as long as you stay true to the vow you took the day you became Bellatrix Lestrange– though a Lestrange in name alone, I have no desire for bastard children in our line– that you will do your duty as wife, which I will forever stress, even as a painting.

My child, the Black family will never be marked down in history as cowards; we are warriors and stand tall among the rest as is our duty.

You father instructed me that you are to inquire about the restricted section of the potion shop; though if you already visited, I doubt our good friends there would not permit you to that supply.

Your Mother,

 _Druella Black_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **One more letter to go!**

 **WC: 804 (how can I write this much, even though I was struggling to get 500 words out during the first letter)**

 **Prompts:**

 **I dared not refuse her. - QP**

 **awful - DC**

 **Hoots, Owls**

 **P.S. Here is Bellatrix's response:** **s/12050177/1/Letters-from-Bellatrix-to-Druella**


	5. Fifth

Dear Bellatrix,

I have settled into the Manor again. The house elves have been cleaning all week, and I have been getting events in order. Many things happened while we were away in France– I told your father this would happen, but of course, he will never listen to me. I found a mound of invitations dropped right outside the grand entrance when your sister came to visit the other day. It was embarrassing to say the least as I had specifically requested that those letters be sent to the chateau. Now, I have to write letters to apologize to the many people who were polite enough to invite me to their many gatherings. I received an invitation to the Bulstrode Gala as well. Though they are low in rank, Bellatrix, they are still a family of some respect. One should not be publicly rude to them, especially a lady such as yourself. I hope that you politely declined them, at least.

Your father's protectiveness is shockingly one of his only strong features. Other than his loyalty to his family, the man can never do anything right. I admit it is horrible for your sister and yourself, but he is doing the only thing he knows to make himself a Black, which is to stand by his family. It is at the core of every pure-blood family, even in those of Blood-traitors. It's surprising even to me, the empathy I have for that man, though perhaps it is the years of having to create excuses for him. Never love your husband, my dear; it will only end badly for you.

In fact, I have been looking at respectable homes for a finishing school. It has become my latest project; something I was in much need of as keeping myself from killing your father was starting to become tedious. Your support for it is a great encouragement. I want to do some good at raising the standards of magical education in England and Europe.

On the subject of your mother-in-law, there is something I must tell you, Bellatrix. It is not of direly circumstance, but it is something I feel that I should have told you sooner in life– at that time, though, I did not truly understand it myself. You will have to do things that you do not enjoy. Not everything is going to play out as you plan. There will be many disappointments ahead of you, and people will not always be what you desire. Your mother-in-law is one of those many people. I have to deal with her for my gain, for your gain. By doing as she so politely asked, I desire to make life for you easier. The events that she intends to hold, you will have to attend. When I plan them, they will be of a much higher caliber and the guests more suited to your standing. I will also be furthering my standing by attending more events and show the strength that your marriage has caused between our two families. Unknowingly, your mother-in-law has moved her pieces into our grasp, and with a little time she'll be playing our game, the Black's game. For this gain, I did what I had to do, just as you will.

Do not judge your sister too cruelly, Bellatrix. As you said before, she is the delicate flower of our family, which is an asset not a threat. She will be underestimated, more often than not by you and the rest, opening more routes of misdirection and mistake in our favor. Take her tears and her emotions as her greatest strength, and you will unlock the many joys of manipulation and holding the game in your court.

Your watchful eyes will be much aid to Lucius's safety, though after Narcissa has a son, I care not what happens to him. Her name as a Malfoy will be set then, and his death will affect nothing. In fact, I encourage you to kill him yourself, in an accident of course, but also nobly. He will only be a liability to your sister's safety after the birth of an heir.

I will always be a source of advice, and hopefully reason, when you have gone a stray. As such, I will always put emphasis on your duties as wife, first and above all else. Those duties to your husband ensure the Black family line. They are what creates a strong base for our tall tree of pure blood.

Not bringing shame to your father, is a good thought to have, my dear. Keep it with you, even with loathing it will keep you strong. He has also calmed down over the past few days since my arrival. I believe that he had a meeting with the Dark Lord at some point, or perhaps one of his followers high in the chain of command. Either way, he appears calm and his mustache is much shorter; his voice is of his _generous_ monotone. My longing for his death is also starting to fade, ever so slightly. Remember: Never love your husband, and never let him grow a mustache, just so he can charm it to grow back thicker and bushier every time he shaves it. It will ruin you.

Also, before I end this letter. Your sister is coming over for dinner next Thursday; I was hoping that you would come as well. Though a week seems far too long, we could meet for tea sooner, perhaps. Then, I could come to the Lestrange Manor then, swaying your mother-in-law's mind a bit.

Your Mother,

 _Druella Black_

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! This is it! The last letter. I'm kinda sad, we didn't win, but I'm also happy to be done. I feel like this was a good ending letter. There is a message here and development throughout the letters that I didn't expect to happen- that I didn't think good happen. I'm really proud of this work, and kinda wanna continue it. But, it needs to stop here. This is the end of the line. I wouldn't mind though, doing a few Druella drabbles, so stay tuned for those, possibly in the future. Though, I would like to finish some of my other drabble collections first._

 _Thanks, Owls_

 _P.S._ _WC: 935 (again, how do I do this?)_

 _I did what I had to do. - QP_

 _monotone - DC_


End file.
